


Something Sweet

by Krembearry



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Gen, sweet tooth, you motherfuckers stop stealing my SHIT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krembearry/pseuds/Krembearry
Summary: Just wanted to write something short about the Mad King baking. It's really funny to me lol





	

Ryan lay in his bread, snuggled deeply in his sweets. He kneaded to get a good night’s sleep after baking all day. 

He opened his eyes, staring at the wall. 

God. 

Damnit. 

It was going to be another long, long night as Ryan got up and trudged to the kitchen. He doesn’t know how long he’s had this sweet tooth of his, but it comes at the worst time. It borders on addiction. It doesn’t stop him from eating healthy too, and working out, but he can’t help but have one or six donuts if someone brings them in. After all, someone  _ did _ want him to eat them, right? They brought them in for the guys. Just because they were all too slow had nothing to do with him.

He opened his fridge and grabbed the butter and a couple eggs, yawning and tugging a bowl out the cupboard. 

Yeah. A long night.

\---

“GO GO GO!”

All six of them scattered, each pair holding a black duffel. They took off in different ways, helicopter, car, motorcycle. The cops were hard pressed to tail all of them. They were used to this though, and before long, Fake AH had escaped again. A cop slammed his hat to the ground, grinding it under his heel and grinding his teeth. He heads back into the car to calm down, only to find his partner had eaten all the donuts. He socks him in the arm, making the man squeal. 

“Fuckin’ pig.” 

“Hey, you’re the one who ate them all!”

They then turned to each other in confusion, unaware of the infamous Mad King happily chewing away in the back of the helicopter, his legs kicked up on the other seat. Geoff glanced back.

“Are you at least going to share?” 

The Mad King offers Geoff his half-eaten, facepaint covered morsel.

Geoff declines, and keeps flying.

\---

They always meet up at one of their houses after a heist, especially if it isn’t that big of one. This time, the crew piles into Ryan’s suburban home. The first one to notice the messy kitchen is Ray, who wants to grab some water. 

“Yo, uh. King? Why’s there eggshells and… flour? All over your kitchen?” 

The criminal in question freezes for a moment, then turns to look into his messy area. He scans around, then looks at Ray carefully. He glances at the crew next, noticing they’re watching, then sighs deeply. He throws off his black gloves into the sink before opening up the fridge, setting down a beautiful cake.

“Help yourselves.”

And they do. 

That night, Ryan sulks about the loss of half his cake. That would’ve lasted him so  _ long _ , too.


End file.
